


IJ Daydreams

by localchampion



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localchampion/pseuds/localchampion
Summary: Joker/Reader One Shots! Will be updated as inspiration strikes. Tags will be updated as more stories are added. Will do my best to write the reader as gender-neutral as possible so everyone can enjoy!





	1. Flower Shop (Murr)

You looked around your flower shop and sighed nervously. You had agreed a few weeks back to allow the television show Impractical Jokers to film there. You figured a little free promotion couldn't hurt, but you hoped your little business would look good on TV.

The crew arrived and started setting up the hidden cameras and equipment. The storage space in the basement has been set up for the jokers to watch what was happening upstairs. When you agreed to have your space used for the shoot, they briefly explained the challenge of the day would involve interacting with customers as they came in. It was a busy season as Mothers Day, proms, and lots of weddings and anniversaries were coming up and the store was likely to be busy. 

"Hey (y/n), most of the guys are here, so we're going to have a meeting about what we're doing today if you want to come and sit in?" One of the producers asked. You nodded and followed him downstairs.

"Hey guys, this is (y/n). They own the shop, so let's try not to kill a small business today, ok?" The producer said introducing you and then each of the Jokers introduced themselves to you. The only one not there was Murr.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was doing a Facebook live for the book." Murr said as he walked in.

"Ya wanna focus on your real job here?" Joe barked at him, but Murr didn't hear a word of it. He had seen you and was instantly entranced. You had looked up when he walked in and couldn't help but be drawn in by his glowing smile.

"Hey Murr, this is (y/n), the owner of the business," the producer said introducing him to you.

"Nice to meet you (y/n). That's a beautiful name." He said, looking into your eyes as he shook your hand and you felt your cheeks blush.

"Thank you," you replied. You didn't notice the other Jokers groaning at his attempt to flirt with you because in your eyes it was working.

It was then they were pulled away to do some last minute touch ups of their hair and makeup and get their microphones set up before the shoot would begin. You went upstairs to open up your shop for the day.

"So Murr, you gonna ask out (y/n)?" Q asked.

Murr twitched his head to the side nervously. "I would like to, but..." he trailed off.

"Do it, what do you have to lose? Its not like you ever have to see (y/n) again if you get shot down." Q replied.

"Yea and if you don't do it, I'll just make you do it or you'll lose. And if I remember correctly, you and Sal are tied with a loss a piece and that means you are getting punished." Joe said with a laugh directed at Murr.

Murr twitched his neck to the side again. He had been punished plenty lately and was ready for a break. Q was right he thought. Why not give it a shot, the worst you could say was no. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being rejected.

You stood waiting behind the counter waiting for the first Joker to come upstairs. Joe came up and you went over the basics of your register system and instructed him to call you over if there were any orders more difficult than just ringing up a purchase.

You went off to your workspace in the corner to work on some orders and could overhear some of the interactions. It seemed like everything was going well and you hoped this would pay off for you.

After a while Joe had finished his turn and Sal was sent up. He was unfortunate to be caught in a rush, and he was flustered by the tasks that he was being instructed to do by the guys. The way he threw his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh signaled that he wasn't going to be winning this round.

After Sal was done, they called for lunch break and you went back to covering the register. After a while things died down and you looked up to see Murr examining the case of bouquets that were ready for purchase.

"Anything I can help you find?" You asked. He whipped his head around, surprised at your question.

"Oh umm, what would you say is the best flower for impressing someone?" He asked.

"Well roses are always popular, but I personally like peonies better. A little more special because they're less expected, you know?" You replied looking up at him.

"Yea, I know what you mean," he said locking eyes with you. It was an intense connection and neither of you could look away.

"Murr, we're wrapping up lunch and you're up next," one of the producers called, snapping away his attention.

"Good luck!" You said as he went downstairs to get his microphone and earpiece. You went back behind the counter and waited for him to come back so you could show him the ropes behind the counter.

You were crouched down behind the counter organizing things Sal had made a mess of when you heard someone approach the counter, but you hadn't heard anyone come in. When you stood up you saw Murr standing there with the bouquet of pink peonies you had so carefully arranged the night before.

"Going with the peonies? Good choice!" You commented as you punched in the purchase. Murr handed you the money for the flowers and you handed him back his change with a smile. It was then that he held out the bouquet to you.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want them wrapped up?" You asked, feeling foolish for not offering it right away.

"No, no, I umm," he twitched his neck nervously to the side. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time?"

You gasped at the sweetness of the gesture, again feeling you cheeks blushing. "Yea, that would be great!" You replied taking the flowers from him.

"Can you two lovebirds hurry this up? I got children to get home to!" Joe called from the door to the basement.

Murr hurried behind the counter and you showed him how to work the register before placing a quick kiss on his cheek as you slipped back to your corner. Armed with the confidence of successfully asking you out, Murr breezed through everything that the other Jokers threw at him.

Later that evening at dinner you both agreed that today was a much better day than you could have anticipated.


	2. Stormy Night (Q)

Thunder cracked sharply outside and you let out a small shriek and pulled your knees against your chest and covered your face with your hands.

"Woah, (y/n) you're ok" Q said coming back into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn for the movie night you were about to begin. He set the bowl down and sat next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you against him.

"Sorry, it's just that storms scare me so much," you mutter, embarrassed of your behavior. "Can you hand me my phone? I wanna check when this is gonna be over."

Q grabbed your phone from the coffee table. You opened up the weather app and sighed at the sight on the radar. "It's gonna get worse before it gets better. Sorry, I know it's an irrational fear."

You could feel your stomach twisting into anxious knots. You had always hoped you'd outgrow your fear, but even as an adult each spring when the first storms of the season arrived, you were a mess. Now you were making a fool of yourself in front of Q, your new boyfriend of a few months, and you could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll protect ya," Q said with a squeeze of your shoulders. "Wanna watch Thor?" He asked with a laugh and almost on cue another crack of thunder shook the house.

"To be honest, I'm afraid to say no," you said with a laugh. "Its been a while since I've seen it anyway."

Q put on the movie and settled in. You kept checking the weather app to see if it would ever quit storming. Eventually you started to relax and let your attention focus on the movie. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder like you had never heard and the power went out. You let out a frightened yelp, and Q even jumped, startled.

"Oh my God, oh my God, what is happening?" You mumble, your hand clasped over your mouth, tears beginning to fill your eyes.

Q jumped up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Flipping on the flashlight function he made his way to the window. "Power pole got struck by lightning, I can see the line sparking on the ground," he said while peering out the window. "I'll call the electric company to report it," he said turning around and accidentally shining the bright light in your eyes, the light reflecting off the tears rolling down your cheeks. "Oh shit," he said softly when he saw how terrified you looked.

He hurried back over to the couch and pulling your shaking frame to him, holding you close and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You let the tears fall on to his shoulder while he murmured that you were going to be safe and he wouldn't let anything happen to you, and you believed him.

After a while you felt yourself calming down, as the storm outside also subsided. You looked up at Q, and he smiled down at you.

"Thanks for not treating me like I'm nuts. I mean I am, but still," you said with a laugh.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You take care of the ones you love," he replied pressing a tender kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, please feel free to leave it in the comments or hit me up on my tumblr (robinruns)


	3. Coffee Shop (Sal)

That morning when you woke up and dragged yourself to the bathroom to get ready for the day, you looked in the mirror and sighed. You looked like you had been put through the wringer. Your skin didn’t have a glow to it, your eyes just looked tired and listless you thought. As you stood there picking apart and dissecting every flaw you didn’t notice time slipping away. When you realized, you quickly did your hair, which you were very unimpressed when you were, and finished getting ready. You were kicking yourself for spending so much thinking about what was wrong with yourself, you didn't even have time to deal with it. Deciding you needed a pick me up, you stopped at a new coffee shop that opened up on your way to work.

There was a bit of a line so you had plenty of time to decide your order. While staring at the menu above the counter, you didn't notice the man ahead of you in line was trying to subtly stare at you. Sal was taken by everything about you from the moment you stepped behind him in line. The way you styled your hair, the way your eyes sparkled while so focused on the menu, your lips and how he wondered what they would feel like against his.

“Sir? Are you ready to order?” The barista called from behind the counter and snapped him back to reality. It also shook you from your focus on the menu. You caught the eye of the man ahead of you and smiled and he smiled back. You were so amazed by how green his eyes were and you thought to yourself how you wished your eyes were that unique.

He placed his order and went and stood by the other end of the counter to pick up his drink. You placed your order and went and stood near him, but you didn't want to seem too obvious that you were interested in talking to him.

“Hi, I’m Sal,” the man said when you walked up.

“(Y/N)” you replied with a smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Do you come here often?” was the only thing he could think to ask.

“No, first time actually. Needed something special today. How about you?”

“I’ve been her-”

“Sal, your drink is ready,” the barista called out, interrupting him.

“Thanks,” he said as he picked it up. “Like I was saying, I’ve been here a few times. Umm, (Y/N) would you ever like to meet here for coffee.”

“Oh, wow,” you were so surprised that you had caught this gorgeous man’s eye since you felt so down on yourself that morning. “That wou-”

“I have a drink ready for (Y/N)” the barista called, interrupting you this time and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yea, as I was saying, that would be great,” you finished. You grabbed a napkin and a pen off a nearby table, writing down your name and number. “Keep in touch.”

“Oh, I will” he replied folding the napkin before carefully slipping it in his pocket.

~

A few days later you found yourself back at the coffee shop. You were feeling better about yourself after a couple good nights of sleep. You walked in and spotted Sal waiting for you.

“Hey, how’s it going?” You asked.

“Great, thanks, how are you?” he replied.

“I’m good thanks, should we order?” He followed you as you got in line at the counter while you tried to decide if you wanted to try something new from the menu. You glanced over at your date and realized he was more watching you out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” You asked, concerned you might had gotten something on you on your walk to the coffee shop.

“Nothing, its just” he leaned in close so only you could hear “I keep getting distracted by how beautiful you are.”

Your jaw dropped and you could feel you cheeks getting red, and his were too. Before you could think of reply to the sweetest thing anyone had said to you in a long time, it was your turn to order. You placed your order, and Sal did as well, and he paid for both drinks. When you got your drinks, you went back to the table where Sal had been sitting when you walked in. 

"I'm still surprised you even noticed me that day, I was such a mess that day!" You said with a sheepish smile after a while of chatting. "I spent so long in the mirror I hardly had time to get ready."

"Sometimes you get so used to looking at yourself, you don't realize what other people are seeing, ya know?" He replied with a grin and a shrug.

The longer you spent talking, the more you both realized you had in common. When you realized you had been there a few hours, you and Sal agreed to go out again. As you both walked out of the coffee shop. 

"So I'll call you and we can set up our next date then," he said sweetly taking your hand.

"Already looking forward to it" you replied. He then leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips.

"I'll see you soon (Y/N)" he said as he turned to leave.


	4. Bakery (Joe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never for one second thought I'd write a Joe/Reader fic, he's too much of a Dad and not enough of a Daddy, if you catch my drift ;) But I got struck with just the right inspiration on my lunch break and here we are! Short and sweet!

“There’s my favorite customer!” You say as Joe walked through the door. He had been one of the best customers to your bakery since it opened a couple years before. It had been a while since he had been in, but you were glad to see him again. You had developed a great rapport with him and appreciated how often he came in and how sweet he was to you whenever he stopped in.

“Hey (Y/N), how’s it goin?” Joe asked as he approached the counter with a smile.

“Good! I’ve missed you, have you been out of town?”

“I've missed coming in! But, no, you know the comedy group I’m in, we finally got a network to pick up our show idea. We’ve been filming non-stop to get it done in case they come to their senses and cancel us,” he said with a laugh.

“That is so awesome! Congratulations!” You replied with a big grin, reaching over the counter to give him a hug. Ever since Joe had mentioned his comedy troupe when he was in one time, you had been watching them on YouTube, and you knew how funny they were. They deserved all the success in the world!

“Thanks, yea, I’m feeling really good about all this,” he said with a grin. He started looking through the pastry case, deciding what to get. You watched him as he inspected the selection, finding yourself distracted by his blue eyes. He must have felt you staring because he suddenly looked up and made eye contact with you, making you blush. You cleared your throat and started to wipe off the counter from invisible crumbs, just to keep busy.

"I think I’ll go with the bear claw and a couple cannoli today," he said, finally making up his mind. You grabbed the items from the case and packaged them up.

"Can I put in an order for tomorrow morning? It’s our last day shooting, and I wanna say thanks to everyone.” He said as he paid for his treats.

“Sure!” You replied, pulling out your notepad to take down the order.

Joe rattled off the order of pastries he wanted and you wrote them all down. “Great, is there anything else you would like?” You asked.

“Your phone number?” He replied with a sheepish grin. You laughed and flipped the page of your notepad, scribbling down your number and handing it to him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said with a smile, taking his treats and heading out the door.


	5. Karaoke (Q)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request, a Reader/Q fic! I'm so excited! Thank you AryaStark, I hope you enjoy xoxo

It was sometime after midnight when you, your boyfriend Q, Sal, and a few other friends stumbled into the karaoke bar. The bar crawl had gone on for quite a while, but you still had most of your wits about you. After claiming a table and ordering drinks, Sal, who was quite tipsy, was the first to go up to sing. He had a good voice and you were intimidated by hearing it.

“You gonna go up and sing?” Q asked. You shook your head no.

“Come on! You’re a great singer, I’ve heard you sing in the car.”

“That’s different. Thats just you and me, and you already love me, despite how off key I am! All these strangers will be scarred forever!” You replied gesturing to the rest of the patrons of the small bar. Other than the group you came in with, there were barely a dozen other people there.

“I bet you’ll regret it if you don’t get up there!”

“I bet you’re wrong, and I bet you won’t go up either,” you retort, taking a sip of your drink. He just shrugged in response and took a drink as well.

A few other people from you group, as well as the other groups, got up to sing after Sal. When one of the strangers was up singing an especially painful rendition of “Toxic” you slipped out to the bathroom. When you returned they were done, but you didn’t see Q at the table.

“Q in the bathroom?” You asked Sal, as you slipped into your booth.

“Nah,” he said with a nod to the stage.

“Really?!” You shouted up to him with a smile across your face when you saw him on stage. You really didn't expect him to go up there. He grinned back at you. Then you realized what song he was about to perform as the opening notes started.

_I, I will be king  
_ _And you, you will be queen_

It was your favorite David Bowie song "Heroes". Your grin grew even larger as he started singing. You laughed with delight as he sang the words perfectly, although a bit off key.

_And you, you can be mean_  
_And I, I’ll drink all the time_  
_‘Cause we’re lovers, and that is a fact  
_ _Yes we’re lovers, and that is that_

You started singing along at the table, loving it so much.

“Go up there” Sal said while elbowing you in your side from his spot next to you.

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_  
_We can beat them, forever and ever  
_ _Oh we can be heroes, just for one day_

Finally you made up your mind and hopped up and jumped up on stage next to Q.

_I, I will be king_  
_And you, you will be queen_  
_Though nothing, will drive them away_  
_We can be heroes, just for one day  
_ _We can be us, just for one day_

You sang together, no longer caring about how off key you might be, all you cared about was the song and Q singing it with you.

“I don’t remember the song being this long” Q laughed in you ear as the third verse started. You laughed as you continued singing, having the time of your life.

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_

As you sang that line you felt Q place his hand under your chin and pull your lips to his. The crowd cheered and as you separated you started laughing before jumping back into the song. When the song finished, you both came off the stage to applause. You were still laughing and feeling on cloud nine.

“Thanks for doing that, it was so much fun,” you said as you both slipped into the booth next to him.

“Anytime,” he said placing another kiss on your lips.


	6. Rehearsal (Q)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal with Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for Arya_Stark! Sorry it took me a week, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know if you want your own request!

"Ugh, Brian, I'm never gonna get this line right! It's too much of a tongue twister." You said flopping down dramatically on the couch, your script crumpled in your hand.  
"Hey, you'll get it. If I can film the intros to the show with my speech impediment, you can get this. Just say it slow."  
You sit up straighter, closing your eyes and slowly murmur your lines to yourself. You had been cast as Mrs Lovett in a community theater production of Sweeney Todd and opening night was quickly approaching. Brian had been kind enough to run lines with you, and while the songs were easy for you to learn, the speaking parts tripped you up.  
After a few minutes, you opened your eyes, and you realized Brian was no longer in the living room.  
"Brian?" You shouted.  
"I'm in here," you heard him call from the kitchen. You rounded the corner to find him making your favorite tea.  
"Here, for your voice," he said handing you the mug. You smiled appreciatively as you took a sip.  
"Ok, let's try it again, I think I got this," you stated matter of factly.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Todd. May I ask you, sir, do you have your own establishment?" Brian read from the script.  
"He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonso- goddamn it! I hate that word!" The weeks of building nerves and frustration finally came to a head as you let yourself drop all the way to the ground, crumpling with tears stinging your eyes. You felt two strong arms wrap around you as Brian held you close.  
"Hey, shh, you're gonna be fine, you'll get it, you just need to relax," he said as he held you, placing a kiss on the top of your head. "Let's work on another part and come back late" he suggested.  
You eventually regain your composure and you continue on past that scene, reciting lines without any issues.  
"Ready to go back and try that line again?" Brian asked tentatively.  
"Sure, I think so," you replied. Brian flipped to the correct page with the lines on it.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Todd. May I ask you, sir, do you have your own establishment?"  
"He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street." You finished with a proud grin, finally nailing the line.  
"You did it!" Brian said with a proud smile. He grabbed you up in a big hug.  
On opening night, it took everything in your power not to grin at Brian in the front row when you nailed the line again, all thanks to his encouragement.


	7. At The Bank (Murr, Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Joker x Reader, but rather a one shot with no other home! Requested by my girl Maria on tumblr, inspired by the photo of Murr and Q looking like they just robbed a bank. Enjoy some silliness!

“You said the last one was the last one,” James argued from the passenger seat. Brian sighed and adjusted his sunglasses as they pulled into the bank parking lot. “This is getting too risky, we’re cutting it too close!”

“I know, I know,” he said sternly as he pulled into the parking spot. “But I have to do just one more thing.”

The air in Brian’s jeep was thick with tension between the friends. They had been lucky that everything they had done up until that point hadn’t ended in disaster, but James was right, they were cutting it close.

“Fine, but make it fast, don’t over complicate things.”

Brian nodded solemnly and adjusted his jacket as he got out of the car. James followed suit, sliding on his sunglasses as well, following Brian into the bank.

Brian approached the counter, the teller was a pretty young girl who smiled brightly.

“How can I help you today sir?” She asked pleasantly.

Brian reached into his jacket. “I need you,” he paused as he felt the anxious energy from James behind him. “To make this deposit for me,” he said sliding a check and deposit slip across the counter.

A few minutes later Brian and James were hurrying back to the jeep.

“Ok, enough errands, or we aren’t gonna make our movie!” James scolded.

“I know, I know, let’s go!” Brian said as he peeled out of the parking lot and down the road to the theater.


	8. Blackout (Murr)

"You're never going to meet anyone if you stay in watching Netflix!" Your friend texted you.   
You had just declined going out with your friend to a networking event. She was insistent as she knew it had been a long time since you had been on a date, but you just couldn't bear the idea of going out on this especially cold, windy September night.  
Settling in with a bowl of popcorn, you selected a movie on Netflix you had meant to watch for a while and pulled your blanket up around you.  
About 20 minutes into the movie, you could hear the wind whipping outside your window and the lamp across the room flickered.  
"Oh come on," you muttered to yourself. After a few more minutes of howling wind, the power snapped off, throwing your apartment into darkness. Groaning at the inconvience, you used your phone to find your matches and lit the candles you had, hoping the competing scents wouldn't give you a headache.  
As you settled back into your couch, listening to the wind howl, there was a rap at your door.  
You furrowed your brow as you got up and looked through the peep hole and you could just barely make out your neighbor James. You had chatted a few times in the elevator and he had suggested before that you should make plans to hang out sometime, but he was pretty busy and it just never happened.  
"James, hey" you said opening the door.  
"Hey (Y/N), are you ok in here with the power out?" He asked, he seemed kind of nervous.  
"Yea, I was watching a movie, so now I'm just eating popcorn in candlelight like a weirdo," you said with a laugh. "Do you wanna come in?" You asked opening the door wider.  
"Yea, sure" he said slipping in. "My phone just died and I was about to charge it when the lights went out and I don't have any candles which is probably kinda dumb."  
"Its one of those things you dont realize you need until it's too late" you replied with a shrug as you both plop down on the couch. "Want some popcorn?" You asked sitting the bowl between you.  
You two talked for quite a while about the movies you loved, movies you couldn't understand the hype around, and movies you were looking forward to coming out soon.  
"I really can't wait to see the remake of A Star is Born that's coming out in a few weeks."  
"Maybe I could take you?" James offered shyly.  
"Really? I'd love that," you grinned.  
"Yea?" He asked excitedly and you nodded. You both locked eyes and you could feel yourself leaning toward your neighbor, as he leaned toward you. Just before your lips met, the lights popped back on, startling you both and causing you to hop apart.  
"Oh... well," you stuttered, unsure what to say. The light had sufficiently killed the mood, you feared.  
"I guess, I'll let you get back to your movie," he said getting up.  
"Oh ok, but here," you said running to your desk to scribble down your phone number on a post-it note. "I'd really love to see that movie with you."  
"Then it's a date," he said with a grin. God he's cute, you thought.  
As you walked him to the door you paused and he glanced at the light switch by the door.  
"You know what," he said almost more to himself as he flipped the light switch back off and the candles you hadn't blown out yet illuminated the room.  
James hand was on your cheek, pulling your lips to his, taking your breath away. When the kiss broke apart, you were both grinning ear to ear.  
"Very smooth. Good choice with the lighting," you said with a breathless laugh.  
"I thought so too. I'll see you around (y/n)" he said as he let himself out and across the hall.  
You closed the door and leaned against it, sighing happily. Suddenly there was a knock on the door right behind your head, causing you to jump. You looked through the peep hole and saw it was James again.  
"What's up?" You asked totally confused.  
"I, uh, locked myself out, can I use your phone to call the landlord?"  
With a laugh you, let him in and handed him your phone. You weren't about to complain about more time with your neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been forever! I was struck by inspiration from a podcast when someone said "you aren't going to meet anyone watching Netflix at home" and I thought, what if you did! Hope you enjoyed the rare update!


End file.
